Contra el Destino
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Era ella y su deseo de seguir viviendo, él y su manera de sorprenderla día con día, eran mil cosas maravillosas que la impulsaban a querer más de lo que tenía. Iba a darle una lección al destino, porque a final de cuentas, la felicidad se mostraba radiante al alcance de su mano. SasuHina. One-Shot.


_Los personajes de **Naruto **no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto**  
_

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

**Contra el destino.**

"_All I can see Her eyes, We got caught in the moment all of the night" ~ White Pearl, Black Oceans – Sonata Arctica_

.

.

.

"_Debes estar bromeando_" pensó en sus adentros una chica de largos cabellos azules, que eran movidos con el compás que el viento marcaba sobre ellos.

El clima era fresco, tranquilo, las frondosas copas de los árboles permanecían rebozantes de aquel verdor que los hacía lucir todo su esplendor, mientras que los rayos del sol penetraban sobre las ramas con tenacidad, desbordando un espectro de colores multiples de tonalidad verdácea.

Estaba sentada sobre el pasto que crecía en armonía con la demás vegetación del campo, en especial de las coloridas florecillas que comenzaban a multiplicarse con el paso de los días.

Cada estación hacía de la aldea oculta de la Hoja un lugar perfecto para habitar, puesto que era presa de las cuatro estaciones que siempre le daban un peculiar toque pintoresco sobre el pueblo.

A ella le agradaba la sensación de paz que tenía cuando se iba al campo abierto para meditar, entrenar o simplemente para pasar el rato. Le entretenía bastante admirar a la naturaleza en cualquier estado, por lo que prefería permanecer al aire libre. Además de que era mucho más tentador que el ambiente denso y asfixiante que se sentía dentro de la casa. Era como si su pecho se comprimiera y que por algún motivo la asfixiaba, era desesperante.

Llevaba un buen rato ahí sentada, con una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad plena que tenía a su alrededor cuando su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, inconscientemente como siempre, porque su cabeza le decía que tenía cosas que pensar y su corazón revoloteaba de gusto como si estuviese de acuerdo. Era un maldito complot en contra de sus ganas de resistirse, de su sentido común.

Suspiró, a esas alturas daba igual, porque su motriz había empezado a formularle preguntas automáticas que ella no deseaba escuchar, que no quería investigar su respuesta y mucho menos aceptarla.

Frunció entonces el ceño, arrugando la frente amplia bajo su flequillo. Ahí comenzaba el lío que recientemente la torturaba.

Hacía ya más de medio año que su corazón se había rendido ante la idea de que algún día si se esforzaba, el rubio más energetico de la aldea le haría caso. Se había metido en la cabeza muy a su pesar y con un insaciable dolor en su cuerpo que él no era para ella, que tenía que hacerse a la idea de que por más que se esforzara, por más grande que fuera su anhelo, si estiraba su mano no le alcanzaría. Porque al parecer el destino que su primo Neji proclamaba con tanto ímpetu no estaba de su lado, y había decidido que él estuviese prendado de alguien más.

Había abrazado el dolor con muchas ganas, había sentido que su corazón se partía y que su alma crujía en su interior, había derramado demasiadas lágrimas, tantas como su cuerpo se lo había permitido, hasta secarse, hasta ahogar el sentimiento en un mar de agua salada que el llanto provocaba, hasta comprobar que aunque doliera, su cuerpo estaba seco y no tenía nada que ofrecerle a él, que se había hecho el sordo a sus declaraciones, y que sonreía como si no hubiese un mañana cada que la veía.

Se había acostumbrado a mirarle con el paso del tiempo, y había tenido que aceptar la frustración que le provocaba saber que pese a sus intentos había fracasado.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella ahora, meditando como si esa parte de su pasado estuviese lejana, el dolor había desaparecido y su corazón apesumbrado que había latido tan lento como podía para pasar desapercibido estaba en su ritmo normal nuevamente. Y sonreía, la Hyuuga era como una florecilla que comenzaba a crecer en medio de aquel campo en el que se encontraba sentada, sus sentimientos estaban limpios de nuevo. Y era presisamente ese el tema que había estado evitando.

"_Debes estar demente Hinata Hyuuga_" comentó en sus adentros mientras se quejaba al escuchar sus latidos en silencio.

Frente a ella había aparecido un chico alto, cuya masa muscular era perfectamente proporcional en cada parte de su cuerpo, y eso ella lo sabía debido al calor del verano que lo hacía exponer sus pectorales al viento, a la luz solar y a sus ojos albinos que repentinamente funcionaban como rayos que lo delimitaban con perfección. Y pese a que aún llevaba la camiseta puesta, la chica no podía negar que seguía viendose bastante atractivo.

- ¿Te hice esperar demasiado? - cuestionó él repentinamente, sacandola de sus pensamientos. Pero con esa voz sedosa y estremecedora, tan osadamente seductora como ella jamás había escuchado antes.

Le observó colocar una sonrisa ladina en sus labios que siempre había visto tan normales y repentinamente se habían convertido en apetecibles, carnosos y de un volumen exacto que seguramente se acoplarían con los suyos.

Negó instintivamente para disipar aquellas ideas descerebradas, con las mejillas pinceladas de rojo intenso ante sus pensamientos impropios de ella. Mientras que él se hundía de hombros y se dejaba caer sobre el pasto con naturalidad evidente.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir con fuerza, multiplicando la velocidad del bombeo de su corazón. Ahí estaba otra vez el cosquilleo en su columna y el revoleteo en el estómago que le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ahí estaba esa mirada descomunal en aquellos ojos azabaches que parecían atravesarla por completo.

Lo había encontrado ahí desde hacía tiempo, por casualidad, entrenando rigurosamente mientras ella descansaba del mundo sin cruzar miradas o palabra alguna, y repentinamente un día él se había acercado a hablarle, ella había dado un salto de sorpresa, pero le había respondido. Porque hablar con Sasuke Uchiha no le ponía nerviosa, y conforme habían pasado las semanas había decidido que se sentía agusto, sentía tranquilidad en sus pláticas sobre cualquier cosa poco importante.

Y había olvidado en qué punto de las pláticas ella se había perdido en sus iris, aquellas perlas negras completamente opuestas a las suyas, atrayentes e influenciables.

Él siguió esbozando aquella sonrisa ladina y se llevó una mano a las hebras azabaches que tenía por cabellos revolviendolos con la misma.

- Hace demasiado calor estos días...- comentó el chico con naturalidad mientras resoplaba.

Hinata asintió avergonzada, porque verlo le ponía de nervios, el Uchiha se había convertido de un día a otro en el protagonista de sus sueños y ella había pensado en la casualidad, posteriormente se había adueñado de sus pensamientos y de sus hablares, pues le era imposible que al hablar algo no le recordase al moreno.

Era absurdo, eso pensaba ella, que él, estuviese en todos lados, pues a donde volteara lo veía, con esa sonrisa despampanante, arrogante y ese cuerpo exquisito como ella se había sorprendido un día definiendolo, cuando le había visto a hurtadillas, muy a su pesar, en el momento que él se desprendía de su camiseta de entrenamiento.

- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó él alzando la ceja derecha, sin despegar su mirada de los gestos que la chica hacía.

"_En tí..._" Pensó en automático sintiendo como su corazón se detenía por la adrenalina que recorría sus venas al pensarse descubierta, su rostro se niveló del color de sus mejillas y bajó la mirada en automático. No podía contestar, decir lo que pensaba era atrevido y una confesión peligrosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer, no estaba preparada, ni lista, jamás lo estaría, la decepción le picaba las costillas y le hacía recordarle el fracaso.

Ella se sentía demasiado bien con Sasuke como para estropearlo, no, jamás se animaría, apostaría por el silencio hasta llegar al punto del dolor.

Sasuke se aproximó tan sigilosamente que ella no se había percatado de su cercanía, sus azabaches iris se perdieron en la descomunal belleza que la chica irradiaba, Hinata era como una fuente de luz propia que lo hacía actuar torpemente, que lo impulsaba a arriesgarse por más que doliera lo que casi podía asegurar que venía. Ella era como la luz de la luna que necesitaba para iluminar sus trastornadas noches, y como los cálidos rayos del sol que lo reconfortaban ante el frío de su propio interior. Él lo sabía.

Hinata sintió como sus mejillas se estremecieron al sentir el contacto con los dedos de él, estaban fríos pese a la temperatura del día, y sus mejillas tan cálidas por la vergüenza. La sensación le había provocado un choque eléctrico que recaló en su espalda, como un escalofrío que la inundó de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke sintió que sus dedos se estremecieron al contacto y recorrió su mejilla delineando el borde de su fino rostro hasta el mentón, y entonces se dispuso a levantarlo para que ella se sometiera al movimiento, tenía ganas de verla a los ojos, aquellas perlas blancas que lo llenaban de paz.

La chica levantó el rostro a sabiendas del error que sabía que era, estaba demasiado nerviosa sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía y el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones sin retorno, cada centímetro de su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando le vio a escasos centímetros de su rostro, tan peligroso como el fuego mismo.

El Uchiha sonrió triunfante pese a que sentía que estaba destinado al fracaso, había descubierto que arriesgarlo todo era mejor que preguntarse sobre ello.

Así que recorrió el espacio que los separaba, y pegó sus fríos labios con los de ella, suavemente y sintiendo una calidez que emanaba desde su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, la boca de su estómago ronroneó y sus ojos se cerraron dejandose llevar.

El movimiento fue lento y explísito, él sabía lo que hacía y ella sólo suspiró, abriendo los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa, y dejando que el la hiciera como quería, siguiendo el ritmo pausado que él le daba mientras su cerebro y corazón se desconectaban por completo. Hinata cerró los ojos y juró ver cientos de colores que alimentaban las mariposas atrapadas en su estómago.

Sasuke aprisionó su rostro y se inclinó más hacia ella al sentirse correspondido, acelerando el ritmo de sus labios que pedían permiso para invadir la boca de ella, anhelantes de llevarse el premio mayor, de hacerse dueño y señor de aquella cavidad.

Ella se dejó hacer mientras sus manos se posicionaban sobre sus hombros y acariciaban su nuca despeinandole aún más, fue entonces cuando sintió que la lengua de él invadía su boca, abriendose paso hasta llegar a la de ella y ponerse en contacto para explorar la sensación desbordante que encendió sus sentidos más recóditos.

De repente el chico disminuyó el paso, retrocediendo para adoptar su postura anterior, abriendo sus ojos negros y observándola ahí, aún con los ojos cerrados, tan hermosa como siempre, con una luz que la bordeaba y destellaba brillos sospechosos que lo hacían sonreír en su interior.

Hinata abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de él, había estado soñando con aquel momento en alguna de sus fantasías más anheladas, por lo que no estaba completamente segura de estar despierta. Parpadeó para asegurarse de ello y lo observó sonreír, su corazón volvió a estremecerse.

-Hey Hinata...- dijo él en un susurro acercándose de nuevo, de manera peligrosa.

Hinata tragó saliva, estaba completamente avergonzada, se había percatado de que no estaba soñando, y descubrió que se sentía al descubierto, como una florecilla en manos del Uchiha con la oportunidad de que él la aplastara si así lo deseara, se sintió frágil.

- Sal conmigo...- prosiguió él y ella instintivamente afirmó sin pensarlo.

Ni siquiera se dio tiempo alguno de pensarlo, había reaccionado en automático porque a final de cuentas su corazón y su cerebro se habían unido una vez más para no darle oportunidad alguna de pasar por alto aquella propuesta.

Una propuesta que no se esperaba en absoluto, aunque tratandose de él, era impredecible, y ella aceptaba que ello le atribuía algo de interesante.

El Uchiha sonrió triunfante y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla, y ella se sentía diferente, se sentía extremadamente bien.

Hacía más de medio año que se había secado y hacía más de dos meses que su corazón había comenzado a sentirse vivo, el motivo había cambiado, era ella y cada una de las cosas que pensaba. Y era él, que era perfecto en los momentos que estaban juntos, pese a que la perfección no existe. Era el cosquilleo de su estómago y el escalofrío cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban, era la magia que se desbordaba en su interior cuando él la miraba. Eran sus labios que se curvaron en señal triunfante, porque ella había creído descabellada la idea de que Sasuke Uchiha le gustara, y sin embargo el corazón le había ganado a su sentido común.

Era el día más caluroso del verano, pero era un nuevo comienzo para ella, una nueva oportunidad para seguir adelante y demostrarle a la vida que no se rendía y al tosco destino que si extendía su mano, alguien tan real como Sasuke Uchiha aparecería extendiendo la suya para alcanzarla.

.

.

.

_**Notas**_:

¡Hola mundo!

Disculpen por mi "desaparición" lo cierto es que no he estado muy genial que digamos, y no he tenido chance de escribir como es debido. Por lo que no, aún no tengo actualización para "Alguien como Tu" y mucho menos para "El Príncipe Equivocado" :/, lo lamento.

Solo mi gato Harry sabe lo que sucede conmigo, y eso es mucho decir. No he tenido buenos días y las noches tampoco son muy gratas. Como todo el mundo los problemas se llevan la inspiración y bueno, de antemano gracias por leer mis locuras. Aquí les dejo una especie de One-Shot que ya tenía escrito hace un par de semanas, y que es un tanto derivado de "Opciones", pero no tiene nada que ver con él. Como les dije, estoy demente u_u y no sé muy bien de donde saco mis descabelladas ideas.

Y bueno, va dedicado para todos mis lectores, aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario por pequeño que sea para hacerme sentir feliz por un buen tiempo. A ustedes, Gracias por su apoyo, en verdad les estoy bastante agradecida, sin palabras y sin Reviews yo ya me hubiese dado por vencida (?), algo así. Tampoco soy tan dramática haha.

Espero que mis tiempos mejoren para poder traerles la continuación y el final que esperan, uno decente al menos jejeje.

¡Oh si! antes de que se me olvide, los invito a participar en un Foro SasuHina que está comenzando, no importa si escriben, dibujan, o si no lo hacen, con que les guste la pareja y quieran participar con ideas y demás cosas para tener buenos momentos en grupo, pues ahí los espero, les dejo la dirección con espacios para que esta cosa no lo borre: sasuhina . foroac forum (Mendigo FF... Después del "foroac" sigue "." "com" y luego una "/" después va "forum", jajajaja UPS espero se entienda XD) Ojalá que se animen a visitarnos :)

Ahora sí, Hasta la próxima.

Ary.


End file.
